


War Games

by mist2393



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist2393/pseuds/mist2393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas meet playing WoW, become friends and eventually more than that, but live on opposite sides of the country so they can only communicate electronically. Eventual Sastiel with possible background Debriel. Also a wild Misha appears. Teen because there’ll probably be language because Dean’s in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on this gifset: blueeyestrenchcoat. tumblr post/47641036715/au-sam-and-cas-meet-while-playing -online-games. It's a work in progress, but like my other fic I want to stick to a schedule. I'm going to try to update every Wednesday. Anyway, right now the plan is to have one chapter from Sam's view point and the next from Cas's and alternate like that.
> 
> Misha was thrown in last minute as the set up to a funny later. I've never really written Misha, so if I don't do great at him forgive me.
> 
> Enjoy, let me know what you think. Also, shout-out to my tumblr followers because without their help I would have never gotten this done.

Sam sighed once he’d finally managed to be alone. His roommate had been bothering him all day about going out to a club, but Sam had better things to do that night. He clicked on the familiar blue and gold icon, smiling at the World of Warcraft log-in screen came up. 

**Username:** mooseboyslim83  
 **Password:** ***********

The screen disappeared, and Sam used the time during which the game was loading to get himself a soda. He didn’t want to have to get up during the game to get a drink; even the thirty seconds it took to get to the fridge and back could result in his death and he was on a good streak. The character page appeared, and Sam picked his best character, a level sixty-five human hunter named swessonsmith. He had to wait again for the game to load, and this time he had enough time to make a run to the bathroom.  
When he got back, he could see two other players standing next to him. One was his brother Dean, a level sixty-seven human hunter named dsmithwesson. The two had created their characters together when Sam was twelve and Dean was sixteen. Dean had been the one to pick their character names.  
The other one was their best friend Jo. She was Sam’s age, and had grown up with the brothers. She was practically a sister to them. Her character was a level sixty-six human rogue named roadhousechick.  
The three of them had been playing together since they’d made the accounts ten years ago. In high school, it had been a way to mess around and procrastinate when they had homework due. It had been a secret between the three teens that their parents didn’t know about. When Sam left for college at Stanford, the first of their group to do so, it became a way for them to stay connected across hundreds of miles.

_[Dsmithwesson] whispers: Hey Sammy._  
[Roadhousechick] whispers: Hi Sam.  
[Swessonsmith] whispers: Hi guys. Are you ready?

They had a raid that they’d been planning for a month. This was the first Friday when they all had the night off. Jo worked in her mom’s bar, so Friday’s were usually her busiest night, but as it was Good Friday, the bar was closed that night. 

,i.[Roadhousechick] whispers: Not yet. Ash is coming, whenever he finishes with his joint.  
[Dsmithwesson] whispers: Seriously? He’s horrible when he’s high.  
[Roadhousechick] whispers: Like you’ve never played drunk before, Deano.  
[Dsmithwesson] whispers: At least I don’t run off cliffs when I’m drunk.  
[lynyrdwarrior] whispers: That was one time, man.  
[Swessonsmith] whispers: Ignore him, Ash.,

It wasn’t long before they had started their raid. It went off without a hitch, and once they were done, Ash and Jo both left. They both had to work the next day. Dean and Sam stayed on for a while longer, intending to complete a couple quests together and level up a bit. They were deep in a dungeon, surrounded by enemies and had run out of healing items twenty minutes ago. They really didn’t want to go through the hassle of dying. Dean was one hit away from death, and Sam wasn’t far behind him.

[Dsmithwesson]: Dude, this is your fault!  
[Swessonsmith]: You’re the one who didn’t let us go shopping before coming down here.  
Blueeyedangel’s prayer of healing heals dsmithwesson for 514  
Blueeyedangel’s prayer of healing heals swessonsmith for 518.  
[Dsmithwesson]: What the hell?  
[Blueeyedangel]: You appeared to require assistance, and so I assisted you.  
[Sammydavis8798]: Cassie, don’t run off on me like that. You’ll get yourself killed.

Sam furrowed his brow as he watched the chat messages pop up. He had no idea who these two people are, or why they had healed him and Dean. With the way they were interacting, however, it was clear that they knew each other pretty well. He glanced at the clock, only then realizing that it was one in the morning his time, which meant it was three for Dean.

[Swessonsmith]: I’ve gotta get off, Dean.  
[Sammydavis8798]: Aww, so soon? We just saved your asses and you’re leaving us?  
[Blueeyedangel]: Gabriel, please be nice. I should be leaving as well.  
[Dsmithwesson]: Bye Sammy.  
[Sammydavis8798]: Bye Deano.  
[Dsmithwesson]: Wasn’t talking to you.  
[Swessonsmith]: Good night, Dean.

**Log out?  
 _Yes_ No **

**Logging out…..**

**Logged out.**

Sam shut his laptop and stood up, going to dump his soda can in the recycling bin before going to change into pajamas. He was just collapsing into bed when his roommate, Misha, walked in. Sam let out a groan at the sound of the door closing and looked up at the other.  
“Did I wake you up?” Misha asked, his tone teasing.  
“No. Just got into bed,” Sam mumbled, burying his head in the pillow. Misha walked over and patted Sam’s shoulder before going to get changed himself.  
“Well, whatever you stayed up until two in the morning doing, I hope it was fun.” He climbed into his own bed, and it wasn’t long before they were both asleep.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late with this, guys. I've had a bunch of papers due, and then my laptop died completely, so I had to start the chapter over from the beginning, while also trying to deal with all the end of the semester stuff I've gotta do. So yeah. This will be the chapter for this week, and the next Boy in the Park chapter will come on Sunday, hopefully.

Castiel entered the apartment he and his brother Gabriel shared. He’d just gotten off a long day at work, and he wanted nothing more than to take a warm shower and sleep for hours. It had been a particularly hard day at the hospital, and even though Castiel had washed his hands a thousand times he could still feel the blood on his hands.   
His plans for the night were ruined by the sight of Gabriel on the couch with his laptop. He had a bowl of M&Ms sitting on the coffee table, and the television was playing an old episode of Wipeout. The older man looked up at Castiel, grinning.  
“Wanna do a mission tonight, baby bro?” he asked. Castiel sighed, dropping his backpack on the floor as he ran a hand through his hair.  
“Gabe, I need sleep,” he protested. Gabriel pouted and the younger man rolled his eyes. “Let me shower first and change and I’ll get on with you.” He disappeared into his bedroom and showered before changing into a pair of sweatpants and a plain thread-bare t-shirt. He plopped down next to Gabriel, pulling his laptop onto his lap and opening it up. He was busy loading it up while Gabriel got up to get them both beers, knowing Castiel would need something to help him unwind. He knew the look on his brother’s face as meaning that he had had a rough day. He probably had to operate on a child. Castiel always looked slightly haunted after something like that.  
“We’re going to take on the caves today,” he announced as he sat down, handing Castiel his beer. Castiel accepted the drink, taking a sip before opening up the game screen.

**Username: candyandporn  
Password: ***************

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Username: cnovak883  
Password: *************

Castiel rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, watching the twin loading screens. Gabriel looked down at him, furrowing his brow. Castiel had to be really bad off to willingly cuddle against him like that. They had cuddled when they were children, but now Castiel only did it when he was sick or had had an unusually tough day.  
“Who was it today?” he asked quietly, stroking Castiel’s hair.  
“A six-year-old accidentally got shot in the leg,” he murmured. Gabriel kissed the top of his head then turned back to the screen when the character screens came up. Gabriel’s was a level 48 Night Elf Druid, and Castiel’s was a level 47 Night Elf Priest. Castiel looked up at Gabriel before starting to play. They got on just in time to see another pair’s conversations about dying. Gabriel looked up at Castiel.   
“Heal them, Cassie,” he said. Castiel nodded and used his healing power, healing both of the strangers. 

[Dsmithwesson]: Dude, this is your fault!  
[Swessonsmith]: You're the one who didn't let us go shopping before coming down here.  
Blueeyedangel's prayer of healing heals dsmithwesson for 514  
Blueeyedangel's prayer of healing heals swessonsmith for 518.  
[Dsmithwesson]: What the hell?  
[Blueeyedangel]: You appeared to require assistance, and so I assisted you.  
[Sammydavis8798]: Cassie, don't run off on me like that. You'll get yourself killed.  
[Blueeyedangel]: Please don’t call me that here.  
[Sammydavis8798]: Awww, don’t be a spoilsport.  
[Blueeyedangel]: I’m going to spike your coffee with arsenic tomorrow.  
[Swessonsmith]: I've gotta get off, Dean.  
[Sammydavis8798]: Aww, so soon? We just saved your asses and you're leaving us?  
[Blueeyedangel]: Gabriel, please be nice. I should be leaving as well.  
[Dsmithwesson]: Bye Sammy.  
[Sammydavis8798]: Bye Deano.  
[Dsmithwesson]: Wasn't talking to you.  
[Swessonsmith]: Good night, Dean.  
[Blueeyedangel]: It was a pleasure to meet you, Dean.  
[Sammydavis8798]: Pleasure is all yours, Deano.  
[Dsmithwesson]: Whatever. Good night, freaks.

**Log off  
 _Yes_ No**

**Logging off…..**

**Logged off.**

Castiel and Gabriel logged off simultaneously and closed their laptops. Castiel yawned, looking up at Gabriel.   
“Will you share with me tonight, brother?” he asked. Gabriel stroked his hair gently.  
“Of course, baby bro,” he promised. They both stood up and went into Castiel’s bedroom. Gabriel laid down first, soon to be joined by Castiel, who curled up against him, burying his head. Gabriel rubbed his back and hair, humming softly until his younger brother was asleep. They had started sharing a bed when Castiel was a toddler and his nightmares would get too bad. They didn’t do it very often anymore, but when the day had been particularly hard for one of them, they would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's pov, and we see his feelings and more of Misha.

Sam couldn't get back onto World of Warcraft for a week and a half, during which time he was busy with papers and with his roommate deciding that they had to pick out an exotic plant for their room. When Sam was finally able to get back on, two characters were standing in front of him. Sam sighed when he realized who it was.

[Sammydavis8798]: Heya Samsquatch!   
[Swessonsmith]: Samsquatch?  
[Blueeyedangel]: It's easier if you accept it. He'll call you that name either way.  
[Sammydavis8798]: Come on, Cassie, don't tell him that. It's no fun that way.  
[Swessonsmith]: You two are weird.  
[Sammydavis8798]: I consider that a complement.

Sam leaned back slightly as he chuckled. The antics of the two strangers were starting to draw him in. He could see himself enjoying spending time with them. The quieter one seemed intruiging. Sam already found himself wanting to get the other to open up more. 

[Swessonsmith]: What were you two planning on doing today?  
[Sammydavis8798]: Cas has to blow off some steam, so we were just going to go find some stuff to kill.  
[Swessonsmith]: Do you mind me asking what happened?  
[Blueeyedangel]: It was a difficult day at work today.  
[Swessonsmith]: I'm sorry to hear that.  
[Blueeyedangel]: It's alright. It comes with the job. I'll be fine.

Sam watched as Cas's character started to walk away, towards the wilderness. Gabriel's character moved to follow, leaving Sam to wonder if he should follow too. The other two characters only went a short distance before Gabriel made the decision for him.

[Sammydavis8798]: You coming?  
[Swessonsmith]: Do you want me to come?  
[Blueeyedangel]: I would enjoy it very much if you did.

Sam couldn't help but smile at that. He covered his mouth to hide the smile, worried about what Misha would say if he saw him. He glanced in his roommate's direction. The other man was laying on his back, reading a book for one of his classes, only paying slight attention to Sam. He looked back at the screen, where Cas and Gabriel were still waiting for him.

[Swessonsmith]: Okay. I'll come with you. 

The three of them started heading into the wilderness, and Sam could easily see that Cas really did need to blow off steam. Gabriel was hanging back, allowing Cas to do most of the killing. The other sibling was barely talking as he sent his character after anything that moved. Sam would never have expected that the quiet one could be so violent. Whatever the person did for living must be pretty stressful. Eventually, the character stopped, and both people disappeared for a long moment before Gabriel finally spoke up.

[Sammydavis8798]: We've gotta go, Samwise. Cassie needs to get off.  
[Swessonsmith]: Everything okay?  
[Sammydavis8798]: Yep. We're fine. It's just getting late.

Both of them logged off at the same time, and Sam was left staring at the screen. He was extremely worried about Cas. What could cause him to disappear so suddenly like that? He logged off and stood, stretching out and sighing as his joints popped. Misha looked up, cocking an eyebrow.  
"You got off unusually early tonight," he remarked. Sam shrugged as he moved to start getting changed into pajamas.  
"Dean couldn't get on and the people I was talking to got off," he explained as he flopped on his bed. Misha nodded, closing his book.  
"Do you want to talk about whoever it is you're crushing on?" he asked, sitting up. Sam glared at him half-heartedly as he sat up as well.  
"I'm not crushing on anyone. You're the one with a crush," he protested petulantly. Misha gave him a look, but he picked up his book and let the matter drop. Sam climbed under his sheets and faced the wall, thinking about his roommate's words. He couldn't possibly have a crush on someone he'd never actually met, could he? He didn't know anything about the person beyond what he could guess from the couple short interactions they'd had. He fell asleep thinking about the stranger, imagining what they looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting for me to write, because Sam's thoughts are very similar to my own. My girlfriend and I met on tumblr and have never actually met, so there's a lot of the same things going on in his head that went on in my own back before we got together. Anyway, also, sorry if Misha's wrong. I'm extremely awkward about writing real people into fics...so yeah...


End file.
